A second life
by gopsnair
Summary: Jayfeather recieves a prophecy from Bramblestar about risking to lose his life. But what about his long lost love?
1. The prophecy

**A second life. **

**My first fanfiction story! I do not own any of the warriors. Hope you enjoy!**

Leaf bare had just started. Jayfeather was shifting around his nest. Yesterday, he had been searching the whole of Thunderclan territory for some catmint since Cherrytail and her kit, Crowkit had caught whitecough. He stood up when Moleclaw entering the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather grumpily asked "Moleclaw, what brings you here? Moleclaw sat down and replied "Bramblestar is calling you to his den". Jayfeather sat up and stretched his legs and padded over to the leader's den. ". Bramblestar was sharing tongues with Squirrelflight. He sat up and whispered something to Squirrelflight and she padded out of the den and to sit next to Leafpool. She shot Jayfeather a hopeful glance but he didn't move or speak to her. As she walked out, Jayfeather could feel big waves of unhappiness and sadness coming from Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

"Jayfeather, I have to ask you something". Bramblestar was pacing around his den. "Yes, Bramblestar?" replied Jayfeather. Bramblestar sat down beside Jayfeather. "I need you to forgive Squirrelflight and Leafpool." Many moons ago, Squirrelflight she lied to the whole clan that Jayfeather and his siblings, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were her kits. Leafpool was their real mother. Leafpool was a medicine cat but medicine cats are not supposed to have mates or kits. So Squirrelflight lied to every cat to save her sister. "Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Leafpool lied to us. I will never forgive them." Jayfeather hissed. Bramblestar nodded like he understood his pain and whispered "Yes, I understand it's hard to forgive them. But I am telling you for one reason only, I had received a prophecy. Spottedleaf told me to tell you this prophecy". Jayfeather was confused. '_Why should I forgive them? They lied to me and my siblings!' _Bramblestar continued "The prophecy said

'_The flight of the leaf lands on a dying Jay. If the Jay forgives the Squirrel that sits by the pool, it will fly once again and live to its fullest. But, it would fall to its death if hatred blinds its way to live'_

Jayfeather was shocked as Bramblestar finished the prophecy. Jayfeather then padded to his den wondering what the prophecy meant. '_Bramblestar said to forgive Leafpool and Squirrelflight. But they lied to me! Maybe Bramblestar made up the prophecy just to make me forgive Squirrelflight and Leafpool.' _Jayfeather padded to his den and buried himself in his nest. Then he realized what the Prophecy meant! He will fall to his death if he doesn't forgive Leafpool and Squirrelflight. This is crazy! How would he fall to his death if he doesn't forgive Leafpool and Squirrelflight? Maybe this is a fake prophecy. Or is it…

**Ok that's the first chapter! Next chapter will be updated soon. So Ready, Set, Review!**


	2. The New Apprentice

**Thanks for the review, Meow! Is Meow the only one who sends reviews? I got 1 review. 1! Please review about this chapter please! Like I said this is my first fanfiction.**

Jayfeather woke up to a very hot day. He padded outside thinking about yesterday. '_Was the prophecy really? Or is it fake?' _He walked towards the fresh kill pile when he bumped into Squirrelflight. He could sense waves of hope and sadness coming from her. '_What's wrong with Squirrelflight? Maybe Bramblestar told her about the prophecy.' _He quickly took a mouse from the fresh kill pile and padded towards his den. '_But why would Spottedleaf tell Bramblestar the prophecy? Why not me? The prophecy doesn't say anything about Bramblestar. Maybe Spottedleaf thought he can make me understand better than her.' _Jayfeather ate his fresh kill and started to sort out the herbs.

Just then Lionblaze came in. "What do you want Lionblaze." Lionblaze sat down beside him and replied "Urhh. Jayfeather, Bramblestar told me…" "Is it about a prophecy?" "Yes, well…" "No, the prophecy is a fake. I will never forgive them!" Jayfeather hissed. Lionblaze was taken aback by his brother angry behaviour. "I know it's hard to forgive them but…" "But I will fall to my death if I am blinded by hatred, I know Lionblaze. The prophecy is fake and I am not going to forgive them." Lionblaze slowly nodded and padded out of the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather finished sorting his herbs by moonhigh and sat down to sleep. He drifted off to sleep and had a dream.

**Jayfeather's dream**

When he opened his eyes he was in Starclan. He loved to visit Starclan because there he could see but this time he didn't want to. '_Why am I in Starclan? Did I fall to my death in my sleep?' _Just then he heard Spottedleaf's voice but it was distant. He could hear

'_The flight of the leaf lands on a dying Jay. If the Jay forgives the Squirrel that sits by the pool, it will fly once again and live to its fullest. But, it would fall to its death if hatred blinds its way to live'._

He saw Spottedleaf staring into a pool. He padded over to her. "Tell me Jayfeather what do you see?" Spottedleaf gently asked. Jayfeather looked in to the pool and saw a big cliff. "Umm, a cliff. What does it mean?" Spottedleaf looked at him and replied "You will soon know." Then he saw Spottedleaf fading and felt a sharp prod in his side.

**End of Jayfeather's dream**

He felt a sharp prod on his side and woke up. He looked outside and saw the sun creeping out of the mountains. Then he saw Moleclaw at the entrance of his den and stood up. "Yes, Moleclaw what is it?" "Bramblestar is calling you to his den" Moleclaw replied. '_Not again, it's about that prophecy."_ He padded over to Bramblestar's den and asked him "Bramblestar, you wanted to see me." Bramblestar stood up and walked towards Jayfeather. "Cherrytail's kits **(Lilykit, Crowkit, Moonkit and Mosskit)** are 6 moons today and she told me that Lilykit and Moonkit want to become a medicine cats. But the problem is we have to choose who will be your apprentice. I will tell you later, before the clan meeting today." Jayfeather smiled, he liked them. Jayfeather has noticed Lilykit had a lot of interest in herbs but Moonkit really likes to heal and cure other cats. "Thank you Bramblestar, I would happily take anyone of them as my apprentice." Bramblestar nodded and went outside to talk to Cherrytail who was waiting at the entrance of the nursery.

**Sunrise **

"Every cat old enough to catch their own food, join for a clan meeting." Jayfeather heard warriors, apprentices, queens with their kits and elders making their way to High rock. "Today, Cherrytail's kits are on their 6th moon. Crowkit please step forward." Crowkit puffed out his chest with pride. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Moleclaw. I hope Moleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Crowpaw jump down and touched noses with his new mentor, Moleclaw.

Crowpaw, Crowpaw, Crowpaw!

"Mosskit, please step forward." Mosskit stepped forward trembling. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows on to you." Mosspaw jump down and touched noses with Dovewing.

Mosspaw, Mosspaw, Mosspaw!

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "Now we have two kits who wish to choose the path of a medicine cat. Jayfeather please announce who is your apprentice". Jayfeather stood up and said "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown kindness. Your next medicine cat will…

**Who do you think will be Jayfeather's apprentice? Give me a shout! Hoping for more reviews this time. I am sorry readers. You might be wondering why Half moon hasn't come yet. But this had to be written. It is a JayXHalf story but later on Half Moon will come. Soon I will post the chapter about JayXHalf for sure. **


	3. StarClan

**Thank you readers for your reviews. **

_Jayfeather stood up and said "Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown kindness.__ Your next medicine cat will…_

**Jayfeather:-**Will be Moonkit.

**Bramblestar: -** Moonkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?

**Moonkit:**** -** I do.

**Jayfeather: -** Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats.

**Bramblestar: -** The good wishes of all of Thunderclan will go with you.

"Lilykit, don't be sad. You will be a warrior and serve this clan when the day comes. When you have spare time from training, you may visit Moonkit and learn how to be a medicine cat. So on battles you can help cure the wounded cats and fight for your clan." Bramblestar said when he saw Lilykit looking down. Lilykit immediately smiled and padded forward to get her apprentice name. "Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Poppyfrost. I hope will pass down all she knows on to you." Lilypaw jumped down and touched noses with Poppyfrost.

**Half-moon**

"Come on, Moonkit. Hurry up!" Jayfeather grumbled. Moonkit and Jayfeather were making their way to the Moonpool to see if Starclan accepts Moonkit as Jayfeather's apprentice. "We are here" Jayfeather stopped and said.

Jayfeather: _Moonkit is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat_?

Moonkit: _It is_.

Jayfeather: _Then come forward_.

Jayfeather: _Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will_.

Moonkit lapped some water from the Moonpool. Then Jayfeather and Moonkit lay down and had a dream from Starclan.

**Moons later**

"Moonpaw, gather some coltsfoot and marigold." Jayfeather mewed from inside the herb storage. "Should I look for catmint also? Looks like leaf bare is going to be longer this year." "Yes, Moonpaw. Thank you." Jayfeather walked out of his den. "I think I'll go for a walk, Moonpaw. After collecting the herbs, keep it in the storage." Jayfeather padded out of camp. Soon he sensed an unfamiliar Windclan scent. He crouched down and heard paws running toward the camp. He jumped out and scared the cat. The cat started running away. Jayfeather gave a chase after the unknown cat. He didn't realize he ran out of clan territory and soon came across a cliff. The cat stopped running and started to laugh. "Poor, blind Jayfeather, fell into my trap". Jayfeather then realized who the unknown cat was. It was Breezepelt. Breezepelt jumped on top of Jayfeather and bit his ears.

Jayfeather yowled and pushed Breezepelt of his back. Just then Lionblaze appeared and started attacking Breezepelt. Lionblaze had followed Jayfeather out of camp to see if he was in danger. Breezepelt stunned by Lionblaze's sudden attack by mistakenly kicked Jayfeather who was trying to stand up. Jayfeather tumbled back and slipped at the edge of the cliff and clung to the edge of the cliff. "Lionblaze, help!" Jayfeather yowled. Lionblaze bit Breezepelt's neck and killed him. Lionblaze ran to the edge of the cliff and tried to pull Jayfeather up but the cliff gave away and Jayfeather fell to his death.

**Starclan**

Jayfeather opened his eyes and realized he was in Starclan. He looked down and saw Lionblaze head bowed down, grieving for his brother. Jayfeather looked at the cliff where he fell to his death and realized that it was the same cliff Spottedleaf showed him. Then Jayfeather, in the back of his head remembered a promise he made to Half Moon. '_I will wait for you Jay Wing.' _Half Moon's voice whispered. '_Always'. _Jayfeather started to cry. **(Yes, cats can cry in my story) **"Oh, Half Moon…" He whispered. "I would give anything to be with you, Half Moon." Then Jayfeather saw in a distance two cats standing and watching him. The first on was a pale blue-gray she-cat and the second was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. Jayfeather padded forward and realized who they were. They were…

**Who can guess correctly and tell me who they are! Thank you for the reviews.**


	4. Jay's Wing once again

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about posting it late. I haven't been able to write anything lately. But congrats to…**

**Fanfic1892 **

**Ilovecatsz**

**Moonpelt**

**Guest and **

**Spottedclaw**

_Then Jayfeather saw in a distance two cats standing and watching him. The first on was a pale blue-gray she-cat and the second was a __ginger tom__with a flame-colored pelt. Jayfeather padded forward and realized who they were. They were…_

They were Bluestar and Firestar. Jayfeather padded forward to meet them. "Greetings, Jayfeather. It's been a long time" Bluestar spoke as he sat down. "Yes Bluestar, a very long time." Jayfeather replied. "We heard what you said about Half Moon." Firestar emerald eyes gazed at Jayfeather as Bluestar continued. "We have discussed about whether you will be given a second chance, a second life. Like Cinderpelt, you were devoted in your job as a medicine cat. But instead of rebirth, you will become Jay's Wing once again." Firestar said. Jayfeather was secretly happy inside. "_But I wonder how did Bluestar and Firestar know about me going in the past and know about Half Moon?"_ "But we need the approval of The Ancients and the four founding leaders." Firestar continued. **(In case you didn't understand who I meant. The Ancients are the deceased cats of The Tribe of Rushing Water and the founding leaders are Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow). **

They padded to a very large clearing with a pool in the middle. There in the mist, Jayfeather could see lots of cats gathered murmuring there. Thunder stood up and raised his tail for silence. "Jayfeather, we have been discussing about our problem." Jayfeather could not stop shivering. "The Ancients have allowed you to become Jay's Wing again and so have we." Shadow stood up and completed the sentence. Jayfeather felt like he would burst with excitement. He was going to see Half Moon again! "Jayfeather step forward." All of the cats stood up to see. "Jayfeather do you wish to become Jay's Wing once again?" All the leaders spoke together. "Yes!" Jayfeather tried to hide his excitement. Just then he saw a very bright light and closed his eyes. Then when he opened them he was in the cave of The Tribe of Rushing Water. He saw Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar sitting next to him. Dove's Wing turned and rushed to Jayfeather or now Jay's Wing. "You are back!" Lion's Roar looked at Jay's Wing and said "Good to see you again." "We should get Half Moon, she will be so happy!" Dove's Wing dashed off and came back with Half Moon. "Here's your surprise, Half Moon!" "Jay's Wing! You came back!"

Half Moon rushed forward and pressed her cheek against Jayfeather. Jayfeather started purring. He loved being with Half Moon. They sat there and talked about how the Clan Life was and how the tribe's life was. Jayfeather thought his second life was better than the old one.

**The End**

**How's the story? Please give me a review! Catch my next story!**


End file.
